Oh Baby
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: It's been a couple weeks since the birth of their son, and Ed feels that they should get back on their nightly schedule. Roy isn't so sure that it's a good idea.  RoyXFemEd! Post Preg  A 'Baby Maybe' sequel.


**Heylo!**

**So I want to say right now that I hope to get chapter 13 of 'Beauty and the Bastard' up sometime next week, it still is in its 'plotting-in-my-mind' phase, because I was working on another one shot this past week. Also I now have three other oneshots that just need to be typed and then they will be posted on here.**

**Anywho, this is a sequel of 'Baby Maybe,' a little while after the birth of their son.**

**I'm thinking that there's gonna be a mini series with 'Baby Maybe,' because I just keep coming up with all these cute RoyEd parenting fic ideas! ^w^**

**So, I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ed walked out of the nursery room she and Roy had painted and furnished in her fourth month of pregnancy; turning off the light so that it would not disturb the sleeping baby. Perhaps he would sleep through the night for once. She closed the door partially so she would hear him if he cried and continued quietly down the hall and into the living room.<p>

It had been three weeks since Ryan was born, and neither Ed nor Roy could be happier. Being able to see, hold, and hear their child was a joy all unto itself. Ed had stayed home to take care of Ryan; it wasn't as though she had an actual job at the moment anyways. And a week after the baby had been born; Roy had been reluctantly dragged to work by Riza. After all, he had to reschedule the conference he had missed due to the unexpected birth of their first child. The new conference date was in a little under three weeks from now, and was to be held in Central. Ed, after a few days of getting bored in the house, had taken to visiting Roy with Ryan.  
>Both Dr. Knox and Marcoh had told them that Ed's cervix had to heal and to refrain from any penetrative sex for at least six weeks. When Ed had gaped and whined about that, much to Roy's embarrassment at the time, Knox had told her that she <em>might<em> be healed enough by three weeks.

And at the current moment, _'might'_ was enough for her.

Finding Roy lounging on the couch, reading the newspaper, she crept over to him.

"Roy," She crooned softly as she sat on the edge of the couch near his hip. He looked up over his newspaper at her and raised an eyebrow in response, before folding the newspaper and placing it on the ground. "You remember what Knox said, don't you?" she asked as she leaned over him so that their faces were just inches apart.

"Dr. Knox has said a lot of things, darling." He reached up and moved a lock of loose hair behind her ear, watching as her face scrunched up at the endearing term. "You're going to have to be a little more specific." Ed moved herself so that she was now straddling her husband, dipping her hips, she rubbed herself against him, enticing a soft moan from him.

"About sex, Roy. He said we could after three we-"

"_Six_ weeks, Ed." Blue eyes narrowed as he picked up on what she was up to. When she opened her mouth to object, he continued. "Just because you started doing crunches and push-ups, against both Marcoh and Knox's orders, one week after birth, does not mean you're healed. I don't want to hurt you.

"But Roy-"

"If you want, I'll gladly lick you 'til you come, but I am _not_ going to stick my dick in you." Roy knew he needed to be blunt with his blonde, otherwise she'd find a loophole and-

"So, you'll finger me, then?" Her golden eyes lit up.

-exploit it.

"No, Ed," Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I will not stick anything in you, and _no_ neither can you. We are going to wait three more weeks, and you are just going to have to live with that." Roy's tone was stern and commanding, as was his face. Ed's face scrunched into a frown and sat up on Roy, her eyes tearing up. _'Shit, hormones.'_ Roy thought. Before he could try and apologize, a few tears had already fallen onto his shirt.

"Roy, you don't understand! I'm tired of that! I need you _in_ me. I'm so fucking _horny_, I can hardly think of anything else, it's driving me crazy. _Please_..." Her fists clenched at his shirt as she buried her head in his chest, frustrated tears falling steady and quick.

Roy could feel his heart constrict at the sight. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Maybe...Maybe I can bend the rules a little bit." He heard Ed sniff quietly, calming down. "Fingers will be allowed...I guess." He could feel Ed kissing him through his shirt.

Seeing the grateful look in those golden eyes made him feel a bit better.

"Thank you, Roy." She whispered as she leaned forward to kiss him. Though it wasn't exactly what she wanted, she knew she'd have to settle with it.

Rolling over on the couch so she was underneath him, he continued to kiss her as his fingers went to work unbuttoning her blouse. Cupping one of her still swollen breasts, he started sucking on her neck. He squeezed gently and she cried out a little in pain.

"Bastard," She panted as he nipped at her neck, "You know they hurt." She gasped as he bit at one of her veins.

"Sorry, they are just so tempting." He licked at the offended area, before kissing down between her breasts, and continued lower. Her stomach wasn't as big as it had been three weeks ago, but it had still yet to return to its pre-pregnancy flatness. Instead, due to the workouts she forced herself to do; she was probably a fourth of the way there.

Roy ran his hands down her sides, feeling Ed shiver violently under his touch, as he licked at the skin of her stomach. It was almost too easy to get her this worked up, it used to take a good amount of foreplay...Now Roy began to feel a bit more guilty.

He began to work her sweatpants down along with her panties, and spread her legs open. Roy looked up to see his wife's golden eyes staring at him anxiously. He couldn't stop the cocky smirk that formed on his lips or the chuckle that tumbled from his lips. He buried his nose into her blond curls and blew gently. Ed gasped loudly and twitched under Roy.

He flicked his tongue out and lapped at her growing wetness, making her writhe and curse. He licked up to her clit and focused solely on it. While she was distracted he slid two fingers into her and crooked them.

Ed arched her back at the sparks of pleasure that danced across her skin. Her eyes closed as she moved her hand to her mouth, in an attempt to quiet the noises that seemed to flow unconsciously from her mouth. She shivered violently as Roy's tongue swirled around her clit and his fingers massaged her from the inside. She whined when he lifted his head and stared at her with his dark eyes.

"Don't quiet yourself, darling, I want to hear you," he murmured in a velvety voice.

"B-but Roy, the baby's sleep-" Her voice broke off as he sucked on her. Her hand moved from her mouth to his head, as she panted loudly. She wiggled her hips under him, squirming around, and her leg muscles beginning to tremble. Small noises came from her lips as she could feel herself beginning to lose it. "Damn you, bastard. Oh!"

She felt this wave of pleasure wash over her mind, and her hands clenched tightly as she came.

Roy winced at the sharp tugging at his scalp, but smirked at the flow of liquid he felt around his fingers. Spreading his fingers apart, Roy lowered his head and lapped at the fluid. Moving his tongue into the space his fingers created he stuck his tongue further with in her. She writhed and moaned as he began to re-stimulate her. Removing his tongue, he moved his fingers deeper and prodded her inner walls, listening for the spot that drove her wild. Roy felt his pants tighten uncomfortably at the wanton moans coming from his wife, knowing he was in the right area. He happily moved his fingers directly over that particular spot, without a pause. Ed tried to catch her breath but failed as Roy was bringing her to the edge of another orgasm.

"Roy!" She cried loudly as her legs quivered on either side of his head. Her eyes fluttered closed again and her body went limp.

He removed his fingers, but continued to clean her. When he was done, he kissed his way back up to her face, at which point her eyes opened sleepily.

"Bastard," She drawled as she draped her arms around his shoulders. "Thanks." She lifted herself to nuzzle the crook of his neck affectionately. Roy smiled,

"It'd be nice if you could do something about a problem of mine." Ed pulled back, looking at him confused, until she looked down between their bodies and saw the bulge in Roy's pants.

"Fine," She said rolling her eyes and sighing with fake reluctance. "I suppose I can-"

They both froze as they heard wailing coming from the other end of the house. Ed bit her lower lip and looked up at Roy, rubbing her hands up and down his still clothed chest. "Sorry," She leaned up and pecked his lips as he got off her. She wrinkled her nose as she tasted herself on his lips. "I can take care of you once I'm done with Ryan if you want?" Roy shook his head and kissed her forehead,

"I'll be fine. I'll finish up and then meet you in bed, alright?"

Ed nodded as she pulled on her pants and shrugged on her blouse, before walking out of the room. Roy sighed, closed his eyes and lay back on the couch, unzipped his pants and started slowly stroking himself off.

~ Three Weeks Later~

Ryan cooed softly at his mother as she rocked hem both in the rocking chair. Ed smiled as he began to make grabbing motions with his hands, and let him hold her finger. He stared at it for a moment, before grabbing it with both hands, gurgling happily.

Roy was still at the conference with the ambassadors from Creta, Areguo, Drachma and Xing. The conference was now on its third, and hopefully final day and Roy had been coming home late every night. It was about eleven o'clock now, and Ed sighed looking down into Ryan's drooping golden eyes.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight." She murmured as she shifted him in her arms and pecked his forehead, stroking his dark hair. It wasn't long until his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Ed continued to rock in the chair, not really feeling like going to be alone again. _'Just a few more minutes...'_

She woke with a start at the sound of the front door opening and closing. Ed checked on Ryan, still sleeping. Next she looked to the clock hanging on the wall, it was one-thirty.

"'Bout time he got home," Ed grumbled as she got out of her chair and carried Ryan to his crib. She had just finished tucking the blanket around him when she jumped at the low, almost seductive, voice come from behind her.

"So you're still up?"

"Yeah," She snorted quietly as she stood up straight and caressed Ryan's cheek. "And what took you so long to get home?" She jumped a little as she felt Roy' arms wrap around her shoulders, and press his chest against her back.

"We wanted to finish the conference so the ambassadors could catch the early trains back to their countries." Roy lowered his head to the blonde's neck and nipped at the skin there. He smirked into her skin at the soft moan that she made, as she leaned back against him.

"Roy, stop it." She shrugged him off and turned around, her nose brushing against his chest and she could smell the faint scent of his cologne. "You know how horny I am, and I don't feel like having or doing oral tonight. The only thing I want is for your cock to be in me." She whispered angrily as she gently pushed him away from her and moved from the crib to neaten up the changing table on the side wall. Ed didn't notice how Roy's eyes had darkened lustfully at what she said and followed her. She could hear him, but she ignored his advances as she continued her quiet rant. "But you won't let it come anywhere near me if it isn't in my mouth or my hand, and quite frankly-"  
>Roy spun her around, mashing their lips together and holding her tightly against him. One of his hands trailed down her back to her ass, and groped at it. She moaned softly against his lips as he pushed her hips against his and gently ground them together. Ed moaned again as she felt his hardening member through his formal uniform. Roy moved back and in the dim lighting of the nursery, he could see the bright flush on her cheeks, as she blinked dazedly. She had brought her hands up to clench at his decorated formal jacket.<p>

"You bastard, you're such a tease and-"

"It's been six weeks." Roy chuckled at the sudden confusion and shock on her face, and smirked.

"You're joking." she frowned. "You're trying to mess with me, it hasn't-" She stopped for a moment, counting the days mentally. Her eyes widened when she realized he was right. "It really has been-"

"It's actually been six weeks and two days; I thought you would have been counting down the days, the hours even!" Roy laughed a little as she pouted.

"I had been...In the beginning. But then I got frustrated and -does this mean we can fuck now?"

Roy nearly died trying to keep his laughter quiet, at how bright her eyes got on the last part of her sentence. After a few moments, his smile softened and he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Well, I think _making love _sounds better," Roy's voice grew husky, making Ed shiver and tighten her grip on his jacket. "Slowly loving you, driving you crazy with want that it becomes a necessity..." Ed's eyes had slowly closed and a blissful, happy smile grew on her face.

"Mmhm, that sounds nice." She looked up at him and stood up on her toes, kissing his lips as she moved her hands up and around his neck. Roy groaned as she pressed her hips firmly against his and threaded her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. When she tried to break the kiss he followed her lips, refusing to allow her to do so.

"Roy," She gasped when she was finally able to break free of the man's mouth, leaning heavily against him as she continued, "We should _probably_ move this to the bedroom." She sent a meaningful glance to their still-sleeping child's crib, and Roy gained a sheepish smile.

"Yes, I suppose that would be wise, darling." He murmured, letting go of his wife, and stepping back. Ed smacked him and he snickered softly as they began to leave the nursery, turning off the light as they went.

"Stop that! You _know_ I hate it when you say that." She muttered as they continued down the hall towards their room.

"I think you actually quite like it." Roy scooped her into his arms and carried her into the room, as he purred, "Don't you, _darling_?"

"Bastard, put me down! I can walk just fine on my ow-" Ed moaned in protest when Roy smothered her lips with his. Laying her on the bed, he began to unbutton his long coat. She sat up ad unbuttoned her blouse and shrugged it off before he had undone half of his own buttons. Sighing, she stood directly in front of him, and began to help.

"Too many buttons," Ed whispered as she kissed down the column of his throat, their hands meeting on the final button. Looking up into his eyes as their fingers intertwined, she smirked a little. "You'd think that the Fuhrer would be able to wear whatever he wants, or at least be able to change the formal uniform...It _really _does look like an awkward dress."

"Yes, well," Roy leaned down pressing soft kisses against Ed's jaw. "That is out of my jurisdiction. I have a committee who does the uniforms and they seem to believe that this shows my 'form' best, therefore I look best in this."

"Hm, I'll have to disagree," Roy pulled back, curious as to what Ed was saying. "I think," she continued as she moved her hands to the lapels of the jacket and carefully began to move them back over his shoulders. Roy helped, shrugging the article of clothing off and letting it fall to the floor. Ed started kissing at his neck again, as she unbuttoned his white dress shirt, leaving a trail of light kisses. With each button undone, the blonde would kiss at the flesh that was revealed. Sometimes nipping, or licking, making Roy moan. By the time she was at the final button, she was kneeling in front of Roy, the shirt now open, with his hands resting on her shoulders.

She looked up at him with a teasing smile on her face as she spoke again, "That you look your best, undressed...Thought I suppose the senior officers and the brass wouldn't find it appropriate."

Roy had closed his eyes and tried to even his breathing out. But it was hard to do, seeing as how with every word out of Ed's mouth there was a warm puff of air aimed directly at his clothed erection. He swallowed hard when he felt her fingers feather over the zipper to his pants, and hissed a little as it went down and out came his hardened member.

Just before he opened his eyes, he gasped in shocked pleasure as he felt Ed's warm, wet mouth engulf him. She moaned as she took him deeper into her mouth, the vibrations running up Roy's sensitive organ and he grunted as he tightened his grip on her shoulders. He watched with half-lidded eyes as he disappeared into the blonde's mouth, as she bobbed her head up and down, moaning and driving him crazy. Feeling the need to do something to her, he lowered his hands to her breasts and gently squeezed. Ed jerked her head away from Roy's crotch, gasping.

"I'm pretty sure I've told you those are sensitive." Ed hissed as she rose her hand to them.

"Sorry," Roy leaned down and pecked her check as he finished removing his pants and shirt and pushed her so she was laying back on the bed. Roy bent down over her and kissed at her neck as he worked her pants and underwear off. Crawling on top of her, he nipped at the veins on her neck, feeling Ed's racing pulse.

She shivered as his fingers trailed down her sides. Ed sighed as one hand went in between her legs, and arched her back in shock as a finger rubbed at her clit. She squirmed beneath him a little, seemingly unsure whether she wanted to get closer or further away from his finger.

"Roy," She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. He ignored her and continued to ravish her neck and move his finger against her. "Roy," She curled her head into the crook of his neck, pressing their chests together, making Roy stop tormenting her neck. He was unbothered by this however as he instead licked at the shell of her ear, before teasing it between his teeth.

"Damn you, Bastard." She whimpered and in response, he moved his hands to her hips and ground against her for a minute. "Roy," She panted breathlessly as she wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer to her. "Please, Roy."

He pressed their lips together, and guided his hardened cock to her entrance. He moaned as he teased both himself and Ed, by rubbing against her, before slowly sliding into her. He kept pushing into her until he was filly sheathed within. Ed moaned against Roy's lips and opened hers when Roy nipped at them. She tightened her arms and Roy broke the kiss and went to her jaw. He didn't move and she didn't urge him to. They stayed still for a few moments as Ed relished in finally feeling filled for the first time in months, and Roy focused on the slick heat that surrounded him.

It was Roy who moved first, his hips drawing back slowly and pushed himself back in. He was careful, not wanting to hurt his wife, and pulled back to watch her face. Her loose hair splayed out against the pillows, and her head was tilted back. Roy could detect a faint blush on her cheeks as she breathed through her mouth.

"Roy, faster, please." He did as she asked and on one particular thrust, he ground himself against her, making her cry out.

...And continue to cry?...

Roy looked down at Ed concerned that he had somehow hurt her, but saw her looking back at him confused. Roy continued to rock his hips into her as the soft cry continued on.

"Shit, Roy we have to stop."

"What? Why?" He continued to rock as he bent down and licked her neck.

"Because," She squirmed a little underneath him. "That's Ryan crying, something's wrong." Roy didn't let up, he was enjoying this far too much to stop halfway through.  
>"Ed, he'll be fine." he murmured in between kisses he placed on her flesh. "Just a little while longer? Please? He'll stop crying soon anyways."<p>

"Roy." She growled lowly, as her nails began to go into his back. "Get off of me _now_." Roy stopped thrusting, and looked at her in a way that resembled a hurt puppy. She opened her mouth to say more when Roy sealed her's with his own.

"I'll go check on him, you stay here." He kissed her forehead as he pulled out of her. He threw on a robe and walked out of the room and toward the nursery.

~/~/~

Roy had done everything he possibly could with the kid. He had changed his diaper, even though it was clean. He had tried to rock Ryan to sleep, however he just started crying louder. he could not for the life of him figure out what was wrong!

And then it hit him.

He stared down at his child and chuckled. Ryan was hungry.

"I'll get you to Mommy." The child now was quiet and watching him closely.

Roy wasn't quite sure how they would be able to go back to sex after Ed fed their son. Sure, feeding him made her feel good, she had been shy and disturbed to admit, until Winry assured her it was completely normal. If they couldn't get back to the sex, Roy decided he would just have to take care of himself in the bathroom. Nothing new with that as of late.

Peering into the room, he found Ed laying on the bed, her eyes closed and breathing even. Roy had winced a little, and hoped she hadn't fallen asleep, when her eyes fluttered open and landed on him questioningly.

"Ryan's hungry?" Roy nodded at her question and crossed the room to give him to her. Sighing softly she took him in her arms and help him up to her breast. Ryan latched on and began to suckle immediately, one of his tiny hands resting on her curve.

Roy crawled onto the other side of the bed, and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, drawing her into his chest. He watched on, feelings of both amazement and pride surging through him. Amazed at how calm, quiet and gentle Ed was around Ryan, and how loud and carefree she was before him. He was proud because he and Ed had made Ryan. As Ed liked to say, they had just done what other alchemists have been trying to do for centuries, create human life.

Ryan's golden eyes met Roy's, and he couldn't help but settle his chin on Ed's shoulder, and smile down at him. As he pressed a kiss to Ed's warm cheek, he got an idea. Ed might hate him for it, and he might be sleeping on the couch for a while but...Roy always had wondered what breast milk tasted like...

~/~/~

Ed rocked Ryan in her arms for a few minutes after burping him and sighed, her cheeks still tinted a little red.

"I'll take him back to the nursery." Roy offered, moving his arm.

"Alright," Ed kissed Ryan's cheek before handing him to Roy.

As Roy lay the sleeping baby down in his crib, he murmured,

"Thanks for the idea, kid." He ran his hand over Ryan's thickening hair. As he walked back to the bedroom, he shed off his robe. Roy crawled back into bed beside Ed. Before she could say anything he asked.

"Mind if I try something?" Ed raised an eyebrow in question, but shrugged. Roy's lips covered her's and a startled gasp allowed him to slide his tongue in. As their tongues intertwined, he pushed her back onto the pillows.

Roy started kissing down her neck, and nipped playfully at her collarbone. Ed squirmed around a little not sure what Roy was planning. When she felt him squeeze the breast Ryan had not fed from, she opened her mouth to complain, and a moan came out instead. Roy had placed his lips on the nipple and _sucked_.

"Roy, stop that! It's-ooh-not right, and it's Ry-ahh-an's food." Her eyes were fluttering as Roy's other hand moved to her other breast. After suckling for a few more moments, and making Ed writhe beneath him, Roy lifted his head and smirked.

"Well, why can't I? Before you got pregnant you didn't mind. And besides, I was curious as to how your milk tasted." He watched as Ed's face went crimson and her mouth moved wordlessly. He chuckled as he leaned up close to her face and she leaned further into the pillows as a response, her golden eyes narrowing at him. "And let me say, you taste quite sweet."

Ed's eyes were locked on a drop of her milk that was at the corner of Roy's lips, and couldn't help but be a bit curious too. She didn't even know if what she had been giving Ryan was good! What if it was horrible, despite what Roy said (probably just trying to be sentimental)? Ryan wouldn't know any better, he's never eaten anything else, and it's not like he could say he didn't like it.

Ed quickly wrapped her arms around Roy's neck and pressed her lips to his, flicking her tongue out to get a taste. It was weird...to Ed it was a bit bitter and a bit sweet. She pulled back from her husband and saw that he had a knowing look in his eyes. Huffing she turned her head to the side to avoid looking at him.

"Well, love, would you mind if I continued?" He leaned back as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Fine, but this is weird, and for the record I don't like it-ah!" Roy hadn't wasted any time and had gone back to suckling her almost immediately.

At first Ed truly did feel like it was wrong, Ryan suckled her too, and she enjoyed it...but not_ this_ much. It was different, she decided, because Roy was trying to turn her on, and Ryan was just trying to get fed. Once she came to terms with this, she relaxed more.

Roy noticed her arms had loosened around his neck, and could feel her shoulders relax. Still swallowing the sweet milk, he trailed his hand down lower to where her legs lay, parted slightly. He felt the blonde jump a little in shock as he rubbed a finger against her clit. As he continued to do this, he sucked harder on her nipple.  
>Ed was left panting at what Roy was doing to her, she could feel herself quivering and she knew she was close.<p>

"Ah, Roy," She gasped as she could feel her lower back rising. Her mind went blank and limbs went mildly numb as she came moments later, her muscles going slack. Roy lifted his head from her breast and left a wet trail of kisses up her neck.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and clean up, you get to sleep." Roy murmured as he kissed her cheek. He was about to roll off of her when Ed grabbed his arm and shook her head at him.

"No you don't, you're not done fucking me yet." A playful smile was on her face as she arched her back and rubbed against him. Roy buried his face into her neck, and murmured,

"You mean 'loving you,' we aren't fucking tonight." He paused for a moment. "You sure you're up for it?"

"Please _love_ me." Her voice was extremely exaggerated but the meaning was true. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slid into her slowly. They moved together in an even rhythm. Roy grunted occasionally as Ed made soft sounds of pleasure. Their breaths quickened as their lovemaking continued, and Ed could feel herself quivering again and Roy could feel the needy fiery hot coil inside him tighten.

Roy came first, his seed warming her inside. Ed came a few moments after, falling back against the pillows as her head lolled to one side. Roy slowly pulled himself from her and tucked the both of them under the covers. The blonde curled up against her husband instantly, relishing in his warmth.

"I missed this _so_ much," Ed murmured sleepily.

"So did I," Roy yawned. "'Night." Ed grumbled her response, and the two began to doze.

...Until Ryan started crying again.


End file.
